The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) and, more particularly, to an improved LED capable of emitting lights of various colors.
LEDs are widely used in many fields due to low energy consumption and durable life. Limited by technical problems, early LEDs were merely able to generate monochromatic light. Current LEDs are able to generate two colors. Yet the three primary colors (i.e., blue, green, and red) of light are required for generating lights of different colors.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an LED which generates lights of various colors to improve and increase the application of LEDs.